


Derniere Danse

by Comycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Deviates From Canon, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably cringe, Random AF, Rating May Change, Werewolves, aot but with fantasy stuffs, because why not, insert fest, kill me, ocXlevi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comycat/pseuds/Comycat
Summary: They needed a dawn to their endless night. A harbinger of justice and light. But with a dawn comes a dusk, and so two opposites of one whole are needed to end this cursed war. One, an ordinary boy with vengeance in his heart. The other, a girl straight out of a fairytale. His eyes shine like mirrors, while hers reflect nothing at all.Levi must be careful in this world of fairy tales and sugary lies. Especially when he doesn't understand himself. He believes he, too, is a devil, but when the hour strikes and the game begins, he finds that in this game you can't save every piece. But, tied by a vow of fang and blood, one pawn will always remain.Attack on Titan with werewolves, other fantasy elements added, and some ocs inserted. Just my way of having fun. Will eventually deviate completely from canon. Also a bit of a Levi character study if you will.





	1. Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

> There is no rhyme or reason to any of this shitfest. This is just my way of having fun. Maybe you can find some sort of enjoyment from it. Who knows. It's Russian Roulette of cringe baby and I'm spinning fast.
> 
> There may be some typos bc I did this on my cracked kindle, I will try to fix right away!

_"Oh my sweet torment,_

_No point in fighting, you start again_

_I'm just a worthless being_

_Without him I'm a bit troubled_

_I wander around alone on the subway_

_A last dance_

_To forget my great misery_

_I want to get away, everything to start again,_

_Oh my sweet torment_

_I stir the sky, the day, the night_

_I dance with the wind, the rain_

_A bit of love, a drop of honey_

_And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance"~dernière danse_

______________

She wanted to know who this boy she saw was.

Upon a first glance he appeared as nothing more than an ordinary boy, an ordinary boy with brown hair who you would find on the street. But upon a blink she caught his pale green eyes, the way they reflected everything upon their seashine mirrors. Those mirrors showed such an ugly, angry world, and she could see more than his eyes reflected this.

He felt like the dawn, the forceful coming of a new age. A force to cast away the dark in the name of light, a path of glory. The future.

She felt so meek in his presence.

She felt like the dark, like the dusk. Like the shadows that ate everything in their path, good or evil.

When she looked into her own eyes, they reflected nothing. Like a fantasy, they were clearer than the brightest emerald fire.

She was, a creature of myth after all. Another stark contrast to that brilliant boy, who was so normal he was extraordinary. She was so magical she was to be feared.

She never remembered the boy's features when she woke up, curled up in some cold alleyway in the underground. All she remembered was a burning desire to _find_ him.

She yawned, feeling grimy and icky.

She sat up, scratching her oh so inhuman ears as she mused her situation for the thousandth time.

She wasn't sure how she got here or where she came from. All she knew was that she woke up here, confused and bewildered. She knew some things at least, like the language, the basic history of this world and the titans, what she was.

But then she was missing chunks, like where this city was. She had to find out the hard way that this was the poor underground city, a garbage dump for the poorest of the poor. Made originally for safety from the Titans only to be left in slums.

And more importantly, impossible to leave. At least by her means.

The exits were manned by a grotesque amount of military police. She was also missing that information at first, but was quickly and unpleasantly brought up to speed.

And by speed, she meant running for dear life as the officers shot at her with their rifles.

Well, if one of the rifles caught her she wouldn't be too pissed.

She felt selfish living for only her survival. Hollow. She thought about letting them catch her a few times, letting herself die. But some primal wolf instinct in her said _no._

Living without purpose, without a cause, for nobody, she might as well be dead already. But as long as her wolf blood burned she would keep going no matter how irrational it seemed.

She stood up, glancing down at her recently ruined cloak. It was hard hiding the appearance of a werewolf, but it was crucial. She needed a hood to hide her ears, a cloak to hide her tail, gloves to hide her hands and large shoes to hide her feet.

That wasn't an option anymore, she thought as she picked up the ruined clothing and frowned at the rips and tears that had the hood hanging by a sad thread.

The werewolf threw the cloak to the ground in frustration and began to trot out of her alleyway. It was a small sad thing between two even sadder apartment buildings, and on more than one occasion she had to chase out drug dealers and other criminals.

Criminal work was the only way to get by down here. At least, without working in the mines and factories where the conditions were so poor you'd probably die just as soon as you would if you got shot by the military police or in the bars where you had to submit to the criminals anyways. Oh, and the brothels.

She shuddered at the thought. She tried not to judge them for their choice in... Profession, as it was to survive of course, but the thought made bile rise in her throat regardless.

She continued her musing as she turned along the streets, staying in the alleys and shadows. Her legs ached despite not walking far. It was a common occurrence down here apparently, due to the lack of sunlight.

She hated humanity, sure, but she gave it a chance regardless. Chance after chance after chance. Like an old friend who always took advantage of her. She was merciless when it came to fighting people she deemed immoral, but too merciful too the rest of the lot. At least, her wolf blood told her so. Humans would have nothing but loathing for her, even when she looked so much like them in this form. She didn't even know how to turn into a wolf. Or if she could. Or if she wanted to.

She held on to her little scrap of humanity like a child to an old doll. It was so irrational, so naive, but she refused to let go.

She was a stubborn one, after all.

_Should I chance the market? No, not at this hour. Its too bright, I'll be seen long before I can find what I am looking for. I can try later._

The underground was lit by thousands of golden lamps, hung from the ceilings and buildings. It would be pretty if everything else wasn't so dirty and rotten.

She decided her best option would be to find some lunch. She knew a military store house that held some rations for the military police, and she found hole through the side of the building she could creep in through.

She took a left, then edged against a brick building as she came upon a larger street. There weren't many people, but still enough to cause a problem.

The wolf girl huffed and turned around. She would have to go another way.

The suffocating smell of gas and smoke hit her throat. The mines were supposed to only release their waste through their pipes to the above ground, but they were so poorly managed that they ended up leaking.

She kicked at the ground in frustration and flexed her fingers. She wanted _out_ of this place. She tried many times but couldn't get past the guards. Despite being incompetent, they sure refused to move. They almost knew her as a regular now.

She _could_ kill them but that would cause more trouble once she got above then it was worth.

"This place stinks. " she picked up the deep voice of a man. A very grumpy sounding one.

"What did you expect, for it to smell like shower gel and flowers? It hasn't changed one bit, has it Isabelle?"

" Nah! Stinky as always! " squeaked a female voice.

"I just want to get this over with and leave. " The deeper voice complained.

The werewolf pricked her ears. _They sound like they came from above... Are they military police?_

She rounded a corner and peeked down the alley.

There were three of them, two sitting on some barrels and one standing. The one standing was easily the tallest, with grey blonde hair and a kind but hardened face. The one sitting closest to her had his face turned from her, but she could see his relatively small but muscular stature and silky raven hair. The last one was the girl, with a young face full of piss and vinegar and light red hair.

She widened her eyes a little at their uniforms. Two of them wore green ponchos over their standard military gear, bearing an emblem of wings. The short raven haired man had his hung on the crate next to his barrel.

_Are they... Scouts? I don't know too much about them but I know they don't belong down here..._

The werewolf glanced at the poncho left sitting on the crate. _That could work... Question is, can I get it without being noticed?_

It was a fairly crowded alley, and a dark one too. Why Scouts were sitting around in it she didn't know. But if she could sneak just a little ways, she could grab it and make a run for it.

With that she bent her knees and tucked her tail against her leg

"I almost want to give some of our old... _Friends_ a visit, eh Levi? Imagine how much they'd shit their pants."

A few quiet steps.

"I don't feel like getting dirtier than I have too."

Ducked behind a box.

"Aw, I miss beating them up!" Isabelle whine.

A few more steps. Almost there.

"You mean watching us beat them up?" The tall man chuckled. Isabelle grunted in protest.

Close now. A few more steps and she could reach out and sneak away...

"Eh? Who's there?"

 _Shit_. She cursed internally as she flinched, her ears flattening against her hair and her heart speeding up.

Seemed like the scouts were indeed more skilled than the Military Police, and much more vigilant.

"Sorry, we don't have any-" the tall man began.

The wolf girl decided she was close enough and leaped for the poncho, then quickly swiveled on her heels and made a run for it. No one could beat her in a chase, after all.

"Hey! You little shit, get back here with that!"

" HAHAHAHAAA! " Isabelle cutting laughter echoed down the alley as the werewolf quickly twisted and put the poncho on, tucking the hood up. It smelled like soap and honey.

However, she felt a cold wet press against her side and it turned out it was dirty. _That must be the reason he had it off, no matter to me!_

She looked over her shoulder and slowed to a jog. She would have thought the man would follow her.

She got her answer in a click and a whiiiir as said man turned the corner behind her _in the air_.

She yelped and broke out full speed ahead. She forgot they had... Whatever you called those. The military police never used them, or when they did they were pretty horrendous at it.

 _Challenge on, I guess._ She thought with a little grin, tilting her head her head up to glance. She could see his shadow only a few feet behind her.

"That isn't yours."

 _Sorry_.

She turned over into the wider street she had been avoiding. Now that she had cover it was plenty safe, or as safe as the underground could be.

She turned and ran along the street before crossing into another alley, almost running into a few people on the way. She hoped the open space and addition of more people would get him off her tail.

She sprinted through a space so narrow it grazed her shoulders and came out to a circular area where a few apartment buildings sat. There was an entrance to the clearing just across from her that lead to more streets.

However, a piercing cry of a young child caught her ears and she couldn't help but stop.

She bared her teeth.

There were a group of men around an open door. And with them, two little girls, one about four and the other maybe seven or eight. The four year old cried and cried while the older child sobbed and pleaded.

" _Please, please don't take us, I want to go home_."

" shut up and get in brat, or we're gonna have to be rough. " one of the men, the tallest, tugged on the girls arm, causing her to cry out. She didn't scream, probably because they told her they would kill her if they did.

The werewolf didn't even think, though she probably should have. She simply snarled and launched herself across the clearing, ramming her body against the aggressor and pushing him back.

The girl shrieked and grabbed the arm of her younger sibling, looking up in fear.

"Hey, waddya think you're doin, brat?"

" That way! " She pointed toward the exit, then followed as the two girls quickly fled towards it. She stated disapproving as she realized they wouldn't be able to run fast enough.

_Oh well, looks like I'll be in a scuffle today. Maybe I'll tear the throats from these garbage humans, it would serve them right._

She turned and faced the group, blocking the exit. There were about six men, and some of them had knives held in their hands.

"You're gonna fuckin pay for that, you hear!?" The tall man pulled back to slam her head.

The werewolf clicked her teeth. _Too slow ~_

She ducked and slashed her claws along his jaw, causing him to cry out and fall back, staring in confusion and fear.

The werewolf simply snarled.

"What the fuck? What are you all gawking at, go! "

The other thugs moved at once. She bent her knees, ready to jump...

Only to be barrelled in her side by something and sent crashing into some crates in the street.

She bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood and struggled with the heavy force that had landed on top of her, feeling bits of broken wood dig into her back as her head swam with the impact.

"Tsk, couldn't even finish your business with me, huh?"

She kicked and struggled, staring up in defiance as she felt a strong arm press down on her neck. Her eyes caught his.

They were sharp and intense, a stormy grey with the slightest hint of blue. His skin was a shade of ivory and his mouth thin. Despite his small stature he was solid muscle, much heavier and stronger than his height would entail.

She froze for only a moment before resuming her struggling, trying to kick him off. She heard confused mumbling between the thugs and concerned whispers from the few people who happened to be out, topped by angry yells by the owner of the crates.

"Hold still and explain yourself and you won't have to get hurt." His voice was monotone and emotionless, but his face showed his annoyance.

She flashed her teeth at him.

"Get off of me! We can finish this later!" The werewolf barked.

His eyebrow twitched. Not due to her words, but probably due to her sharp teeth.

When she felt the slightest lessening of pressure she forced herself free and leaped away, shaking herself off and glaring at the men.

They looked between her and the raven haired soldier in confusion, before one spoke up with an indignant hiss.

"That's Levi! Remember him? He's one of the ones who stole that red haired brat years ago."

" Yeah! "

"He beat Joseph's ass, I remember."

The tallest one- presumably their boss - walked forward.

"Just grab them both!"

The few people that were previously on the street had fled, knowing full well what was going on. The only one left was the angry merchant, who quickly grew silent when he saw the criminal gang.

The wolf girl rumbled her throat and moved to the side, circling and ready to strike. However, she noticed most of them seemed preoccupied with the soldier- Levi apparently.

 _I could probably make a break for it and let him serve as a decoy_. She glanced at Levi thoughtfully. He looked bored and a little peeved.

Instantly the thought brought her shame.

_I mean, he probably isn't a bad person at all. I'm in the wrong for stealing his stuff, even though I need it. And he did let me go... What kind of wolf would I be if I just ran away like a little girl?_

With that she dug her toes into the ground and jumped, landing beside one of the thugs. She caught his arm before the knife could come across her chest, moving with the weight instead of stopping it completely as she used her weight to elbow right below his ribs. She kicked his feet out from under him before turning to the man closest by, flashing him a wolfish grin as he tried grabbing her by her poncho. She felt a little flutter as the hood almost fell off as she ducked off to the side before kicking his waist, finishing it with a deep slash to the arm. She prepared to face the next man.

Except, there wasn't a next.

She blinked.

Levi had a blade out - a flat but flexible looking blade - but there wasn't any cuts on the men to be seen. They were all hunched or laying on the ground as he scrubbed at his knuckles with an annoyed pace. Was he wiping dirt?

 _I suppose he's good. Too good._ She thought sourly. _He took away my fun._

Their boss was on his knees, one hand clutching his bleeding jaw and another hanging limp at his side.

"I suggest you get out of here." Levi hummed, not even looking up from his dirt scrubbing. "And don't get in any more trouble. If you haven't heard I am in the scouts now." He looked up momentarily, his intense eyes enough to send the thug scrambling and stumbling down the street.

The others followed, and the werewolf watched blood drip from the one 's and with morbid satisfaction. The metallic smell perked her senses and her instincts, and in a fleeting thought she almost wanted to pounce and crack his neck between her teeth.

She looked back over at Levi, who was now wiping something from his arm.

She decided to try to slink away back through the entrance to the clearing, hoping her trotting pace wouldn't alert him and he'd let her leave.

However, just when she thought she might get off she heard that same _whiiiir_ and a thump as he landed behind her.

She stopped and sighed, flicking her ear in annoyance.

"I suppose I owe you, though I could have handled them completely fine on my own. " she still felt the sting to her pride.

"Tsk." Was all he replied with.

Her heart started thumping in her chest. It didn't seem like anyone was in the clearing, but would be attack her if she revealed herself to him?

"Are you going to give me back my uniform?"

" Yeah, just... " she put her hands on the hood and turned halfway to face him. He didn't look any different from before, and something about his emotionless expression bothered her.

She felt his eyes burn into her skin.

_I... What do I do?_

"... What's the hold up?"

"Can you... Go out on the street and I'll leave it here?"

" I'm not stupid. Just give me back my poncho. "

" _Fine."_ She snapped with a click of her teeth. _Acting like I won't keep my word..._

Her irritation was quickly overshadowed by her fear as her heart squirmed in her throat and she shuffled her feet. She unwrapped her tail from her waist as she pulled the poncho off in a quick motion.

She took a deep breath as she held it out to him, looking down.

"Here. Sorry I took it."

It didn't move from her hand.

She dared to look up.

He didn't look scared, angry, confused. He looked the same as before save for a slight twinkle of intrigue as his eyebrow twitched the same way it did before.

"Hmm. You're a..."

"Werewolf, as you would call them." She said carefully. She didn't know what to expect. He didn't seem to be leaning on attack. He appeared more thoughtful than anything.

He took the cloak from her hand and held it away from him, like it would give him a disease. This caused the slightest twinge of anger in her belly.

"And tell me of all places, why are you down here? " He sounded completely devoid of feeling, but he was looking at her thoughtfully.

She curled her tail around her thigh defensively.

"I don't know, to be honest. I woke up here awhile ago and haven't been able to make my way out."

" Amnesia? convenient. "

"What would I gain from lying? Can I go now? " she shifted on her feet. She was getting uncomfortable with his stare.

"Tsk. You must have something to you if you survived down here, and if you were confident enough to take on a whole gang while being chased by a soldier from the scouts."

She crossed her arms.

"It wasn't exactly planned. They had a hold of two little girls, ready to do God knows what filthy horrible things to them."

" welcome to the underground. " she supposed if he could emote it would sound more like sarcasm.

She turned.

"Wait. I didn't say you could leave."

She felt a flame burn in her chest. _You don't boss me around, human._ But her feet stopped anyways.

" _What."_ She snapped.

"I have a proposal for you."

"Huh?" Her ears pricked.

She spun back around.

"The Scouts have been dealing with more and more... Humans, instead of Titans. And a guard dog would be beneficial."

The werewolf scowled.

"I'm not a damn dog."

"And if you can fight humans, you can be trained to fight Titans. And in exchange you can get out of this place and have a place to hide your identity."

The girl stayed quiet this time. This was coming out of the blue, but...

There was something to it.

"Any... Catch?"

" most people die in the scouts. And. " Levi's eyes burned with a cold fire. "If you don't show your absolute loyalty there will be a sword sticking through your chest."

She ran her hand through her thick, red hair.

"This sounds very one sided." She stated. But in her head she was leaning. Something about it sounded... Appealing.

She had to admit, being alone down here with nothing but garbage and fighting for nothing but to get to the next day breathing was... Insufferable. She felt dead and cramped. She had nothing to keep the fire in her soul going.

The thought of the boy with eyes like mirrors flashed in her head. This man wasn't that boy. But there was something to Levi as well that drew her closer. Maybe it was his calmness. Maybe his steely eyes.

_Am I... Really going to join this guy? To fight for humanity?_

"I don't have a reason to care about humanity. Are you sure you want that - and in general a werewolf - on your side?"

Levi huffed.

"First lesson, we are all selfish. Sure, some are in with the idea of saving humanity. But there's always something beneath that, something selfish. That's humanity, after all. As for the werewolf part... As long as you don't rampage or something I'm sure Erwin will have no problem. He owes me anyways."

" I'm not a mindless beast. " _I almost wish I was_ , she sighed to herself.

He let out an annoyed breath at her lack of answer.

"Last time I'm asking. You can either come with me, or keep living down here. Your choice."

He began walking past her. She felt a little spark as his shoulder nearly touched hers and a nervous flutter.

_Do... Do I?_

His reasons had to be selfish. Just as he said. _A guard dog._ Nothing more.

Fighting for a cause she didn't believe in, in a place where she might be thrown out anyways, just for a slight chance of security and the chance to leave the underground?

_But... Maybe I can find a purpose. I don't like living for myself. It feels wrong. But for them... For comrades... Fighting for pure loyalty..._

She closed her eyes and sucked in air. It tasted bitter and suffocating.

That was the last thing it took to convince her.

"Fine." She stared at his back. "I'll go with you."

" And you'll be loyal to the scouts and the scouts alone? "

"...yeah."

" Tsk. " he sounded unaffected. She was quickly becoming annoyed with his emotionless tone, and that sound.

He threw the poncho at her without warning, making her squeak as it landed on her face.

"Keep it. You'll need to cover up your ears so we can get you out, and I don't want to wear it now that it was on you anyways." Levi huffed.

She glared at him. _Well I think you are nasty too. Blegh. You smell like you have a fetish for cleaning solution._

"Oh, and unless you have a name I'll have my dumbass friends pick one out. And I don't think anyone wants that. I'm Levi." He added.

"Oh, right! I'm... Uh."

For some reason she was struck with nervousness. The name felt awkward to say, and although she shouldn't care she did, which only added to her frustration.

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Aleu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha c r i n g e.
> 
> So, this is going to be half au, half insert oc madness, half shitty self indulgent romance, and half actually thoughtful character change/building/worldbuilding all the equal 200% werewolf mess.
> 
> some changes are gonna be for absolutely no reason other than I feel like it. Some will have thought behind them. It really depends.
> 
> I want to develop Levi a bit more and write a bit into his mind, especially how I interpreted him in the show (I haven't read the manga so some changes I make may just be because I'm a weeb and don't know everything about the world.)  
> It will be explained better next chapter, but currently Levi, Farlan, and Isabelle have been scouts for 4 years. Their joining happened the same way except Levi has decides to hold off on killing Erwin. More explanation later! Obviously Farlan and Isabelle haven't died yet. This is before the stuff in Trost. Levi is a squad captain as normal. His speedy promotion will also be explained. Levi is also younger (exact age maybe later idk) (And by extension Farlan too)
> 
> This will not have a steady update schedule as it's merely like I said, just for fun. I don't expect many people to enjoy this or want to read it. Maybe I will make a point of making an update schedule in the rare case the roulette wheel decides it's not going to be steaming garbage but eh.
> 
> There will be (And already is a little) content about this posted on my Deviant Art and Twitter! Fan art is also welcome hehe. 
> 
> Anyways, maybe you liked, maybe you went ew, either way have a good day and try to forget how many crates existed in this chapter for literally no reason and the fact Levi was already on top of wolf girl and it hasn't even been a chapter.


	2. Pawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Those bound by superficial rules who do not use their pawns to the utmost are fools.”- Ciel Phantomhive

_Levi pov_

_..._

He was coming to regret his decision.

No, regret was a bad word.

Become annoyed with was a better one.

The werewolf could prove useful of course. He wasn't particularly versed in fairy tales and the like but even he knew of the recent lycanthropy craze going on in the upper ranks of the government. Apparently there had even been lynching in the inner walls of individuals believed to be lycanthropic. Nobody believed an iota of truth in the claims, including him. Until now, anyways.

Well, Erwin had some odd fascination with mythological creatures like werewolves, but that was mostly because he was drawn to things the government was repulsed by.

Levi wasn't even surprised a living wolf person stole his clothing down here. Just another filthy part of the day. He was already pretty sour from Erwin sending him down here to begin with.

The girl was just shorter than him, and although not scrawny was small enough the word werewolf felt odd at first. But one glance at her canine teeth, inhuman eyes, ears, tail and claws made the word fit perfectly. She had thick messy brownish red hair that certainly needed a cutting, pale skin, and fierce green eyes. Her ears that poked from her fluffy head were a soft brown with smooth tips.

While she certainly would be annoying, he knew, she wasn't the current problem. She had followed along pretty quietly. She was behaved.

His dumbass friends were.

"This is so COOL! A REAL LIVE WEREWOLF! Do you transform under the full moon? Do you eat people? Go grrrrr!" Isabelle was non-stop chattering. Aleu ducked behind Levi, put off by Isabelle's loudness. Apparently she only had confidence when it came to fighting things, not interacting with them.

Farlan was gawking at the werewolf, but also at him.

"I always told ya you were a big softy. Saving girls from big mean men, letting them wear your clothes, saving them from a cruel fate underground. Don't try to lie to me you charmer."

Levi let out an annoyed "tsk."

_As if. There's a good chance her fate with us is much more gruesome than her fate down here._

He would always be confounded by them. They were so childish. Farlan much less than Isabelle, but neither of them seemed to feel the weight of the world. Even when they still lived down here, living the life of criminals to get by.

But, he wouldn't trade it for anything. Because he'd never admit that they had the things he lacked, and always would lack.

"Did you get the document?" Levi interrupted. Isabelle was trying to touch Aleu's ears. Levi almost wanted to see her get bit. She might be good with animals, but not with people.

"Yeah. I didn't open it, I was waiting for you." Farlan held it up.

Levi exhaled through his nose.

"Well, don't open it. It's none of our business."

" What? Who knows, it could have some juicy information inside! "

"I said, don't open it. We don't need the information. I've told you countless times before to knock that shit off." Levi kept his voice emotionless as usual, but his harsh words caused both Aleu and Isabelle to look up at him.

Farlan knew him well enough to not be phased.

"Alright, alright. Just don't get pissy with me because you don't like dirt. Now, let's see this. Hey, you , cm'ere." Farlan leaned to peer behind Levi and made a 'come here ' motion with his finger.

"... What?" Aleu didn't move.

"Come here ." Farlan talked much calmer than Isabelle did.

Aleu stepped out from behind him and towards Farlan, staring uncertainly but with defiance evident in her puffed out chest.

"I mean, it's not every day you see a werewolf. What's your name?"

" Aleu. "

"Well, just so you know we aren't sore about you stealing Levi's uniform. We used to live down here too, ya know! So we get it! " He put his hands on his hips. "So welcome to the team!"

_You're not sore about my shit being stolen and dirtied._

"We don't know if it's official yet, so don't get comfy."

Aleu turned to face him.

"You made it sound pretty official."

" Tsk. Because it will be. But it's not yet. "

He knew Erwin wouldn't turn this down. Even if it was just to shit on the government and military police. Well, as long as Levi could prove she wasn't a threat.

Levi wasn't a fan of dogs, but something about the loyalty of wolves intruiged him. Pack animals, willing to sacrifice life and limb for their comrades.

They were still pretty filthy though, and Levi couldn't stand filthy. Only time could tell if this werewolf held the same loyalty or if she was too human for that.

Besides, with more and more crime happening above ground after the breach of wall Maria a few years ago and the Military Police being incompetent, the Scouts were being called on their off time to handle criminals and such. Erwin went along with it to try to improve public opinion, and it was at the very least good reflex training for when they went up against Titans. The wolf would be useful against humans. She took down those men without breaking a sweat and he knew from the look in her eyes and the slash she left on the ones arm she could be much more brutal.

"Aaa don't worry! If Erwin says no we'll sneak you in anyways!" Isabelle threw her arms up. "We'll all be best pals! And I'll show you how to be cool, too!"

" Let's go. " Levi ordered. He began walking without waiting for a response.

Farlan voiced his agreement.

"Yeah, I've had my fill of the place. So, where did you come from? Seems hard to believe a werewolf would camp out down here."

"I don't know. I woke up here." Aleu let the words drawl off her tongue slowly and hesitantly, probably remembering Levi's initial reaction.

It was a stupid, cliche set up, he knew. He had to keep a close eye on her, besides just making sure she doesn't eat his comrades. She could be lying to cover something up, like a history of murder. But he had no reason to believe her encounter with them was intentional.

"Amnesia?" Farlan asked. Levi glanced over at him curiously. His expression was neutral. He might doubt her story but he wasn't going to say it upfront. Isabelle, however, seemed to believe her completely by the empathetic look on her face.

" I guess. It doesn't concern me too much. Past doesn't really matter either way now, does it? "

Levi turned back around, squinting as they turned to a brightly lit main street. Every step he could feel himself slipping into his own past, feel his muscles tense as if he had to flee at any moment. It didn't bother him, just annoyed him. Like everything did.

"I suppose you're right. Though, it might be nice to know if you had family or friends before hand."

"And maybe it's better if I don't."

" Yeah, I get ya. "

Levi gazed up at the lamps lighting the city. Goldenrod rays sullied by rust and dirt and age. They lit the city in a soft gold that made his skin glow, and he couldn't help but wonder how beautiful this city was before it was abandoned for hell. But cold, golden lamps could never replace the warm sun.

Isabelle chimed in with a change of subject.

"I can't wait to show you the horses! I love horses! They're really sweet! Do you like horses?"

" I dunno. "

"Oh, have you never seen one?"

" I think?"

"You'll love all these ones then! "

"Horses aren't too exciting Isabelle. " Farlan interjected.

"And that's why nobody likes you Farlan. Even Levi likes the horses! "

Isabelle 's insult earned a quiet chuckle from the wolf girl.

"I don't recall Levi ever saying he likes horses. In fact, they smell, so he probably doesn't. "

"Then why does he always pet them? I think he likes them! Cool men like animals. "

Levi tried to block his annoying friends out, to no avail. _I feel bad for the horses, is all._ Levi said in the back of his head. He supposed he didn't mind horses as long as they weren't too smelly. And as long as he wasn't the one cleaning the shit.

Speaking of smell, the sharp scent of alcohol was beginning to catch his nose as they approached the tunnel. They passed a few bars, and each one left him with a bitter feeling in his chest. A few MP's were hanging around them and gawked at their scouting uniforms as they passed by.

Isabelle made an indignant "huff."

" I hope one day we can knock those bastards on their asses. That would be cool, right Levi? "

"Tsk."

He peeked over his shoulder.

They didn't seem to have any fascination with Aleu, which was good. She didn't have any fear on her face, only a scowl and a slight wrinkle of the nose from what he assumed was the rancid smell.

As they ascended the steps to the exit tunnel, he couldn't help but peer over the underground city once more. The lamps glimmered from the ceiling, like the sparks of his past that he disconnected himself with.

_"We aren't criminals any more."_

_" Are you sure this is what you want? "_

_"Yes. You don't have to follow me. Actually, maybe you shouldn't. This is the life for me, but it isn't for you."_

_" No, we've always followed you. Even if it's to your death... "_

_"We'll always be behind you, Levi!"_

He blinked and ran his thumb along one of the odm strap buckles. The metal was cold against his rough, calloused thumb.

"Are you excited to see the sun again? It must have felt like an eternity! "

Aleu looked at the skin of her arm. "Yeah, I suppose it has been awhile. "

"Don't worry, you won't be sickly pale for long. Be careful of sunburn though. Farlan looked like a tomato for weeks!"

" shut up. " The tallest said, playfully. "Levi was the palest of us, I don't know why he didn't get sunburn. At all. Son of a bitch." Farlan looked over at him and grinned.

"Hmph."

" Talkative as usual, my good friend. Maybe now that we're leaving you can be a little less grumpy, eh pal? "

"No."

" Heh. Thought so. "

As they reached the tunnel and walked up to the MP checkpoint, Levi made sure Aleu was in the middle of them so that no suspicion was roused. There were a stupid number of them around, even more than had been around when he lived here. The fall of Wall Maria may have further complicated things. 

"Good, no problems." Farlan sighed. "As boring as today has been."

The trek through the tunnel and up more steps was uneventful. Unfortunately not quiet as Farlan and Isabelle especially didn't know the meaning of the word. Their voices echoed through the dull space as the scent of stone and mildew hung on the damp air.

It felt like an eternity before they reached the exit to above ground. Particles of dirt danced in the light of the now setting sun.

"Hey, it's already sundown, huh." Isabelle said. "I suppose you can see the sun tomorrow, Aleu!"

" we did get here at midday. Being down there is disorienting to ones sense of time. " Farlan scratched his head.

Aleu was squinting a little. Much less than she would be if the sun was at full intensity. Levi remembered the problems they all had coming up and dealing with the sun.

"No kidding. I thought I woke up in the _morning. "_

"Well, the sunset is pretty too! If we could see it well with these dammed walls." 

" Come on, the sooner we get this back to Erwin the better. " Levi turned, feeling eyes from the Military Police stationed about bearing in on them. "And make sure you watch your mouthes." He added quietly, glancing from them to the Aleu so they they knew what he was referring to.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!"

Levi huffed and rubbed his knuckles. _This is going to be a long walk._

"Hey, make sure we don't leave you behind now! " Farlan called. Levi grumbled and looked back once more to see what the hell was going on.

Aleu was caught staring up at a bird. A robin. Her hair was much more vibrant up here, a deep rich shade of velvety red.

"Oh, sorry."

" Nah, I get it. " Farlan waved her off. She caught up with a little sprint.

"I just like birds. "

Isabelle let out a little squeal.

"Hey, me too! I rescued one once!"

Levi stared straight ahead, taking a deep breath. It tasted better than the rancid air down there.

Getting to their carriage took almost no time at all compared to tramping through the tunnel. The streets were quiet and all the civilians left were walking on home, trying to avoid the nip in the air. The driver- another member of the scouts- was tapping his foot rather impatiently when they arrived. Then he quizzically glanced at the new fourth member with them.

"Who's that? I don't recall-"

Levi flashed him an intimidating glare.

"Don't worry about it."

He exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Luckily for them he stayed silent.

Levi had one entire seat to himself as Isabelle decided to squeeze herself on the same seat Farlan and Aleu took. The wolf girl looked between the two, feeling a little trapped.

Levi turned his head to gaze out the window. The inside of the carriage was warmer than outside, but it was getting chiller by the minute. He wouldn't admit it even in his dying breath but without his poncho he was starting to get rather chilled. His breath fogged up on the window as the carriage rumbled, beginning to move.The way the stone of the street moved past was mesmerizing, in a way.

"Hey, can we switch?"

"Huh? What, you don't like Farlan? Who can blame you, heheh." Isabelle giggled, at Farlan's expense of course.

"I love how you always bully me, when you're the youngest of our band. I coulda thrown you and your bird out, ya know." He smirked.

" help me out Levi-bro! "

Levi didn't move his head.

"You are insufferable, Farlan. But you more so, Isabelle." He reached across and ruffled her hair to counteract his harsh words. She laughed and laughed, clutching her stomach. "Brat."

Aleu blinked and tapped the laughing girls arm. "Uh... I wanted to look out the window."

" Oh. Here! " She stood up, letting Aleu scoot over before stepping over and claiming her spot.

She put her hand on the glass, staring out with curious eyes.

Levi noticed something odd about her eyes. No light nor reflection showed in them, but they almost seemed to glow.

She definitely wasn't human.

He turned back to the window, feeling something lumping in his throat. Was it guilt? Empathy? No, it couldn't be.

He was just doing what Erwin had done to him so long ago. That was how world- this game -worked. He just got another pawn to move, another disposable piece. That was the point of pawns, to move them only for them to fall in place of the more important pieces. Levi was a pawn to Erwin, just as she was now a pawn to him. Not a soldier, a pawn. Like the horses, a life much better lost than that of a human soldier. Or so his mind said. That lump in his throat wouldn't go away, even when he told himself he was completely justified, that he was right, that there was nothing wrong with what he had done.

If she was a pawn, what were his friends? The rest of his squad? Were they just bigger pieces, horses and bishops? Could he watch them fall too?

Well, he led his pieces down this road with him, and now there was nothing he could do but move them and try to avoid bitter fate. The fog on the window grew as he felt himself growing colder, and the last light of the sun faded into the dusk.

...

"Go get something to eat, I need to go speak with commander Erwin." Levi took the document from Farlan's hands. Both of them looked starved at the mention of food, and Aleu perked up herself.

"Hell yeah! Wait, what do we-"

Farlan looked down at him for approval. "I'm sure we can keep her in Levi's quarters for how, right?"

"Whatever, just don't make a mess." He turned and began making his way down the hall.

"Thank god." He heard the little werewolf say. "I haven't eaten all day."

"We missed lunch. We should have stopped somewhere and grabbed a bite to eat, I just..."

Farlan's voice faded as Levi drew further and futher away. He could hear muffled snippits from the barracks of the different squads and the light chatter still going on in the mess hall. The Scouts building wasn't the warmest and Levi cursed the architect and the budget for this fact. Each of his steps made the old wood floors creek and groan.

He paused outside Erwin's door, squeezing the document lightly in his hand. Feeling the paper bend and fold. Part of him did want to open it. He was genuinely curious, but he always suppressed his curiosities for the sake of not getting into trouble. This was no different. He had no use for the contents, his job was to retrieve it and give it to the Commander.

He knocked before his mind could sit more on the matter.

"Yes, come in."

He turned the door knob, shoving the stiff door in with his shoulder. Erwin had yet to fix it.

The commander was sitting at his desk. There were some papers strewn about, to Levi's disapproval. Sitting on top of those papers was his big hands, wrapped around an open book. Erwin loved to read when he could, when he wasn't busy with the casualties from expeditions or the other stresses of being commander. He once told Levi, it was almost like an escape for him. Even if for just a little while, he could be in different shoes.

"I have the document." Levi waved the paper before crossing the room and placing it on his desk. Here he could smell the strong smell of coffee.

"Thank you." Erwin grabbed the paper , looking at the wax seal that held it closed.

"May I ask now, why you sent us to get it? Isn't this a job for rookies?" Levi questioned.

Erwin flashed him a smile, his icy blue eyes locking back with his.

"It was a test, of sorts, I suppose. To see if it got back unopened. You know, some of the other veteran officers still have a problem with you and your friends. Especially since your promotion. " Erwin cracked the wax and opened the document. "This isn't anything important, just a proof of purchase of some coal from underground."

Levi blinked.

 _There you go Farlan, I almost wish you opened it. Have some coal._ He tried to forget he was curious himself.

"If that's all, you can retire now. Sorry for the task."

" No, that isn't all. " Levi stated flatly. _How do I word this..._

He turned to face Erwin's bookshelf, but kept his steely eyes on the Commander. Erwin gave him that knowing stare, that dammed mischievous look.

"Do you believe in Werewolves?" Levi pushed the words out of his mouth, the sentence feeling extremely weird on his tongue.

Erwin's eyes widened at the unexpected question.

He put his hand on his chin while glancing over at his book shelf too.

"I suppose. Why would the government be having their craze while also circulating large amounts of an herb known as "wolfsbane" and pure silver? And while banning all information on them? Perhaps they don't exist as we know them, but saying they don't exist is just limiting our knowledge in an assumption."

Levi followed his gaze to a book on the middle shelf. It was titled "Lycanthropy. "

"Well... What would you say to one as a scout?"

Erwin twisted back to flash him a wide grin.

"You say this as if you have one."

" Because I do. Found her underground. She's in my quarters with Farlan and Isabelle currently. "

Erwin let out a hefty sigh.

"I have no reason to think you of all people are toying with me. If this is true, we could either have a big opportunity or a case of slaughter on our hands." He closed his book with one hand and stood.

"We can't assume information given in books is correct, and as such we know next to nothing. At the same time, it would be believed a werewolf would have abilities perhaps exceeding humans. And, it's a very good opportunity for research. But I can't put my soldiers in danger for it, can I? Plus hiding her nature will be a challenge. What do you think?"

" She doesn't seem like she's too much of a threat. I can keep a close, close eye on her, and I'm confident if anything were to go awry that I can handle it swiftly. "

Erwin closed his eyes and ran his thick fingers through his blonde hair.

"And why did you decide to bring her here?" He asked.

" Because we could use a soldier skilled at handling criminals and humans while also being more disposable than a human soldier. " Levi didn't sugarcoat, of course. "And we can assume her skills can extend to Titan fighting, as well."

Erwin opened his eyes again and stared into Levi's, and he felt uncomfortable under that searching gaze. There was a bit of sadness in those eyes that irked the raven haired man. Because it reminded him of that lump in his throat.

"In terms of military, that is correct. Like many of us have said, joining the scouts means you acknowledge that some of our lives bear more importance than others. A horse will always be less of a loss than a rookie, and a rookie less than a captain. However, this is a move I would make. Is it one you are willing to make? "

"Isn't that obvious?"

Erwin took a step towards him. He towered over Levi.

"I'm a devil. I lead these soldiers to their deaths, and to hell, for my dream. For freedom. You aren't a devil, no matter how hard you try to be. You may have been a thug, a criminal, a scoundrel. You may not have the wings of an angel, but you have no heart of stone either. "

Levi glared up at him in mild offense. _Are you saying I'm soft? Not in a million years._

"What if this werewolf turns out to be more human than you anticipated? It's arrogant to assume she's that much different as that she doesn't feel, at least for someone who isn't a devil. You lead your soldiers, you've yet to loose one you lead, but can you honestly manipulate this piece with an unfeeling heart? "

"I don't know what you're going on about. I know what I'm doing. I don't need some lecture." Levi huffed.

Erwin smiled again, but it was heavy.

"No, I suppose you don't. You've always learned on your own, have you not? You've yet to loose a piece close to you. " He began walking towards the door. "But you still lead soldiers straight to hell, just as I do. And one day you'll understand you are no devil. Now, I'd like to see this werewolf."

...

_(Aleu POV)_

A searing pain trickled up her tongue as she bit into the baked potato, but that didn't stop her from gulping the hot food in ravenous hunger.

Isabelle more or less was the same, saying "ow ow ow!" Every bite while Farlan looked on with his face in his palm.

She couldn't help but smile. They scared her a little, at first. But they truly seemed like nice people, and over the course of the day she was more excited to become friends with them. The only one she still had a slight discomfort for was Levi, but from what the others said she supposed it would pass.

Levi as a captain apparently had much larger quarters. It actually had multiple rooms to it: a small bathroom, a pretty empty room with a single chair and fireplace, and a bedroom. They were currently seated in the fireplace room, in a circle on the floor. Aleu had wrapped her large, fluffy fail around to hide her feet, which Isabelle and Farlan already jabbed her to death for. Have they never seen dog paws? Well, maybe not on a human.

The Scouts rations were less than savory, but more so than the raw Military Police rations. A baked potato was always better than a raw potato.

She downed some water, feeling the potato getting caught in her chest. She was waiting for Isabelle to start choking.

There was a faint sound of footsteps that made her freeze, and she pricked her ears as they approached the door.

"People." Aleu stated quickly.

They both looked up, serious.

"We don't know if it's Levi. Behind the chair." Farlan pointed.

Aleu obeyed, ducking behind the old blue armchair. It had a fancy design, but was tattered with rips and sewn up holes. It, like everything else here, smelled almost too clean.

The door creaked open, and she heard a sigh of relief.

"it's ok, it's only Levi and Erwin!" Isabelle informed.

 _Erwin? Oh right, their commander._ She felt her heart get caught in her chest as it began to thump. _What is he going to do?_

"I hear there's a werewolf in here." Said a new voice. It was deep, but surprisingly gentle for a Commander. She would have imagined a rough, tough, mean voice.

Aleu carefully poked her head out from behind the chair, ears still held back.

Erwin was tall, very tall, and rather strongly built too. He had neat blonde hair, thick eyebrows and large blue eyes. Levi, who stood beside him, made a "tsk" and then said "you guys made a mess, as usual."

The light from the fire casted shadows on the wall from their figures, and danced on their cheeks. There was something about the shadows dancing along Levi's face, curling around his high cheekbones, that made her want to stare longer. She shook the odd feeling away, bristling her tail slightly.

Erwin chuckled at her.

"Come here. I'm not armed, see?"

Aleu grabbed the edge of her old shirt with her fingers and slowly stood, walking out from behind the chair. She puffed out her chest and stared him straight in the eyes, despite the nervousness in her belly. She didn't entirely like the idea of having to be submissive to people she didn't even know, but perhaps she would get over it in time if they proved worthy.

 _If they earn my loyalty, anyways._ She felt wrong for considering escape plans. Actually, she felt disgusting. She gave her word yet she still couldn't find that flame, not yet.

"Remarkable. I never thought I would see a creature like yourself up close, much less find they are rather shy." Erwin took a step closer. Aleu didn't want to budge but shifted her feet anyways, suddenly feeling self conscious.

She wanted to protest the word "creature" , but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"So, I am Commander Erwin. You are?"

She swallowed. "Aleu."

" Well, Aleu, I hear Levi has decided to bring you into the scouts. Do you know what we fight for? "

"H-humanity, right?"

" Yes, but most of all we fight for freedom. That's what these wings represent. " he pointed to the emblem on his jacket.

"And are you willing to lay down your life for that? For your comrades?"

There was something about this man, a burning determination and natural charisma. Something that on the surface seemed so selfless about him.

"...yes." She liked the idea of dying for others. Better than dying on her own, for no cause whatsoever.

"Do you promise, with all your heart and pride, to remain loyal to the scouts and to never raise a sword or fang towards them, only in their honor?"

" of course. " she replied, almost in offense. _Even if I didn't find loyalty in you I'm not some wild beast. But I suppose... If they don't know any better..._

Erwin laughed a little. "Of course, of course. All my information on your race is from unreliable books, perhaps, but I remember that the loyalty of a wolf is the strongest loyalty in the world. As long as they see cause in it, anyways. I'm confident you will find cause in us."

Aleu shuddered, realising he knew that she wasn't on the hook completely yet. But as he said he seemed confident that wouldn't be the case for long.

"Now, one last time." She could see Levi glaring impatiently at the Commander. Erwin seemed to know he was annoying Levi and maybe even took a little amusement in it by the way the corners of his mouth twitched. There was quiet giggling from behind her.

"Will you dedicate your heart to us?"

She swallowed, feeling the tips of her ears burn. No, she could never abandon them now. Not after she gave her word. She was selfish and dishonorable to think otherwise. Even if she couldn't find a burning passion for them, this would be her grave. Living any other way would kill her inside.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go.
> 
> I'm always nervous about characters of mine seeming like Mary Sue's. So I'm already dropping hints about some potential p r o b l e m s hehe.
> 
> I am laying the Black Butler inspiration on here pretty thicc. And you can tell I've watched the latest season XD but I like the comparison of Erwin to a devil. I hope I can keep him decently in character though, I had a little trouble here. No big dealio if I can't.
> 
> Also, there WILL be more werewolves. We can't just have one, can we? I have yet to decide if I'll have any other characters turned into werewolves, I have one in mind but I'm not sure (it's not a titan shifter! )
> 
> Levi is coming off as an asshat here but it's worth intentional. I'm writing him as more inexperienced with himself and his feelings, as he would be being younger and pre-no regrets part 2. Also remember I have seen a little bit of the games so there will be references to those as well (he's a lot more empathetic than you may think.)
> 
> I know very well that there's probably going to only be one person who reads this (my close friendo) and that's fine, I'm having fun ^-^ kinda relieved I got no hate comments yet haha.
> 
> Anyways, remember to drink yo water and have a good time!


End file.
